


Dinner and Dessert

by CelestialFantasy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, Car Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Reader, Fingering, Gem touching, Lesbian Sex, Porn with some plot, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Smut, Snark and Witty Banter, Teasing, Twoshot, Vaginal Fingering, self-indulgence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialFantasy/pseuds/CelestialFantasy
Summary: After a nice night out to dinner, some sweet dessert is in order...
Relationships: Spinel (Steven Universe) & Reader, Spinel (Steven Universe)/Author, Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Dinner and Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wasn’t going to post this, but my friends on discord went absolutely crazy for it, so... here it is! Some smutty self-indulgence for y’all to enjoy.

“S-Spinel, I – _oof_ ,” I began, air leaving me in a rush as she pinned me down roughly to the backseat. Her mouth was suddenly on my throat, teeth biting at my soft flesh, determined to mark me as hers. “A-are you sure you wanna do this right here, right now? Someone might see us,” I whispered nervously. My general anxiety was trying to fight down my arousal, and the former was slowly losing. She chuckled darkly against my skin, the vibrations like electricity through my body.

“I don’t think I can wait ‘til we get home, toots,” she said, her voice so low it was almost a growl. Her magenta eyes peered up at me from under lowered eyelids, the bright orbs swirling with lust, almost glowing in the darkness of the car. “Besides, doesn’t the risk make it more exciting?” She gave me an innocent smirk, the one smirk she knew would always get her exactly what she wanted. I groaned internally; there was no question she’d already won this battle.

“Fuck you,” I said, mostly in jest, earning another chuckle from her.

“I think it’s the other way around, sweetheart.” I had no time for a witty comeback before she continued attacking my neck, biting and sucking with such vigor that I was sure I’d have marks for weeks. I hissed, trying not to make a ton of noise in case any passersby came a little too close. One of my hands went up to tangle in a messy pink pigtail, the other grasped at the back of her button-up shirt. Her hands slipped under the nice sweater I’d worn for dinner, snaking up to my chest and kneading my breasts over my bra, before pushing the fabric out of the way for better access. She pinched and rolled my nipples between her fingers, and I couldn’t help but let out a low groan at her touch. After a few minutes of this, she grew impatient and grabbed the hem of my sweater, pulling it over my head and throwing it onto the floor of the car. She then reached behind my back to unhook my bra, sliding the straps off my shoulders and tossing it to the floor as well. She wasted no time giving my chest the same treatment as my neck, leaving marks all over my upper body. I huffed and whimpered, the feeling of her warm mouth pressing on my skin building a demanding heat in my core. She was an expert at getting me hot and bothered in basically no time at all. She let out a low giggle, knowing exactly what she was doing to me. “Ya like that, babydoll?” I just glared at her, and she laughed again. Her mouth found one of my nipples, and I gasped as she swirled her tongue around the bud before sucking, hard. I arched slightly into her, grabbing a fistful of her shirt and moaning. The heat between my thighs was growing unbearable.

“Spinel… please,” I whined, peering down at her with half-lidded eyes. The smirk on her face grew as she met my gaze, clearly amused with how needy she was making me.

“Please what, doll?” She asked, feigning innocence with a sickly-sweet tone of voice. She leaned back up to nip at the skin of my throat, the feeling of her teeth grazing my flesh driving me insane. I bucked my hips up against her when she bit down on a spot that was particularly sensitive.

“Stop teasing me,” I begged.

“Always so impatient, dolly.”

“Oh, like you have room to talk. Whenever I top, you always get so whiny and needy,” I retorted, raising an accusatory eyebrow at her.

“S-Shut up,” she stuttered, face flushing a dark pink. I grinned with satisfaction as I watched her dominant resolve falter for the briefest second. “Just admit it, ya love it when I tease ya.”

“I won’t admit to anything.”

She stared at me, unblinking, before her eyes narrowed deviously and a Cheshire grin crept across her face. “Well, then I guess I’ll just have to make ya, won’t I?” Her lips were suddenly on mine, forceful and greedy, leaving no room for hesitation. I threw my arms around her neck, trying to bring her closer to me, as she brought a gloved hand up to cup my cheek and tilted her head ever so slightly to deepen the kiss. The heady glide of her lips left me breathless, her kisses wild and wanting. One of my hands slid down her chest, fingers shakily undoing the top buttons of her shirt just enough to stroke her gem, and I felt her gasp against my mouth before softly moaning as my fingertips traced the sharp angles. She let herself melt into my touch for just a moment before her eyes snapped open and she seized my wrist, pinning my arm to the car seat. “You’re playin’ a very dangerous game there, darlin’.” The sly smirk returned to her face, baring her canines as if that was going to threaten me.

Before I could speak, she captured my lips again, holding absolutely nothing back. Her teeth pulled at my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth further, groaning as her tongue dove in to dance with mine. In the haze, I didn’t even register her right hand moving down my body until she was unbuttoning my jeans and sweeping her fingers over my panties. My breath hitched in my throat when she started rubbing my clit through the fabric, her motions agonizingly slow. She parted from the kiss to give a wry smile, clearly enjoying the reactions she was getting out of me. “Stars, I love the sounds you make for me,” she purred, letting out a low chuckle as she pressed down on the bundle of nerves. I groaned, trying to grind against her hand, but she pulled back just far enough so she could continue faintly circling my clit with her fingertip. “Ah ah ah, not so fast, dollface. I’m not gonna give ya whatcha want just yet… Not until ya beg for it.” I narrowed my eyes at her, getting annoyed that she was being such a tease.

“Why should _I_ have to beg? This was your idea,” I countered playfully. Her smug expression vanished when she realized I was right, and she just scoffed, removing her hand to tug my pants and underwear down to my ankles. I was concerned that I’d made her mad, until she leaned back up to kiss me again while her hand kneaded the inside of my thigh, moving slowly inwards until I felt her fingers graze my womanhood. I moaned into the kiss as she stroked my clit some more, before she slipped two digits into me with ease, and pulled away to speak.

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” she breathed right next to my ear, her lips gently brushing my earlobe. She began a steady rhythm, and I couldn’t help but squirm and whine as her fingers reached deeper with every thrust while gradually gaining speed. I slapped a hand over my mouth to keep the uncontrollable moans rumbling through my chest from spilling out, and my other hand reached up to slip under the collar of her shirt, digging my nails into the flesh of her shoulder. Even with my eyes screwed shut, I knew she was watching me. I could feel those hot pink orbs studying every change in my features, dragging their gaze over my body, mesmerized by the way I moved underneath her, delighted that she was the only one who could make me feel like this.

She curled those two fingers inside me, hitting a spot deep within my womanhood, making me arch my back and cry out her name in pleasure. I’d all but given up on trying to hold in my sounds, and the hand that had been covering my mouth grasped desperately at Spinel’s pigtail. I guided her head down into a heated kiss, moaning against her lips as she fucked her fingers into me, too lost in my own ecstasy to care about anyone outside possibly hearing us. Her lips trailed kisses down my cheek to my jaw, then my throat, leaving fiery tingles wherever they touched, while her slick fingers pumped faster and faster, drawing me ever closer to my end. My hips bucked up to meet her thrusts, chasing my release, and I could feel that familiar pressure starting to build in my core as her thumb rubbed rough circles around my clit.

As much as I wanted this to never end, I knew I wouldn’t last much longer, no matter how hard I tried to hold out. She knew just how to touch me to get me to come undone, a skill I was impressed she picked up so quickly. I was already too far gone, and nothing else in that moment mattered to me except the sensation of her fingers moving inside me. All I could hear was the sounds of skin on skin, Spinel’s heavy breathing, and my own blissful moans as she fucked me senseless in the backseat of my car in the parking lot of the nice restaurant we’d chosen for dinner.

Soon, the pleasure reached its inevitable peak, and with a ragged cry I tumbled over the edge into pure euphoria, thighs quivering and body arching as I rode out my high on her fingers, her thrusts slowing to a stop while I recovered. I laid there, panting, too exhausted to move for a moment, waiting for my senses to return. Spinel removed her fingers and brought them up to her mouth, groaning softly as she savored my taste. Once my body had finally stopped trembling, I sat up and leaned in to kiss her affectionately, my hands cupping her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around my middle. She pulled away, shoulders shaking with the smallest of giggles.

“Are you even gonna be able to drive?” She asked, a faint smile gracing her features. I gave a weak laugh, just now realizing how much that took out of me.

“I think so,” I answered, resting my head against her chest and letting my eyes flutter closed with a tired sigh. “I just need to rest for a minute.”

“Okay, babydoll, take all the time ya need,” she said, running her hand lazily through my hair as she held me. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
